


Lucky Sundays

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, and a bunch of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For each Sunday in December, I’ll be writing a small drabble based on a song that I know. All these prompts will have a link to the song (with lyrics) for you all to enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoky Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Now some of you might recognize these as MBLAQ songs and you’re right. I just wanted a chance to listen to MBLAQ again lol. 
> 
> Dec. 6th: Smoky Girl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nnzG8ckYw4&ab_channel=KBSWorldTV

Chat was always early for patrolling with Ladybug. What he liked to do was watch Ladybug as she arrived for patrol. Chat liked to watch as she talked to herself, never close enough to listen to her but the way her eyes showed her emotions, just stole his breath away. He liked to imagine he was in a club and she was the best looking girl at the bar.

He would imagine that she would be sitting alone at the bar, so alone and yet, so gorgeous. He would watch as she ordered a drink, sipping it delicately. He would come up to her and sit down next to her, not talking. He would watch her, listening to the way her body talked.

It would say to him “I need someone but I’m so scarred inside.”

And he would respond to her, “I’ll love you. Come to me.”

He would order a drink and watch as she rejected all other men, ignoring their disgusting eyes. He smirked, none would be as handsome as him and she would know that soon. He would order what she was drinking and hand it to her, smiling oh so softly. She would take it and they would talk, talk about anything.

He would fall deeply in love with her but she was like smoke to him, unattainable. Unbeknownst to him, she would fall in love as well but she couldn’t handle rejection.

He would ask he to dance but by then, she had to leave him. With no number or name, she would leave his life and her his.

Coming back to reality, Chat would like to hope that it wouldn’t end that way.


	2. This is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 13th: This is War: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDG0Ey_2TUQ&ab_channel=kpopsubs2

It started when Adrien saw Nino and Marinette under a tree in the park. Adrien had been modeling clothes for a photo shoot when the both of them had walked into the park. He had glanced at them and smiled, thinking they were there to see him but the way they were standing seemed to say something different.

Adrien watched as Nino was talking to Marinette, looking very nervous. That got Adrien confused, why would Nino be nervous around Marinette? He watched Nino flail his arms around until he stopped moving and leaned against a tree, giving Marinette his full attention. Adrien couldn’t see the front of Marinette but he could see that she was a bit nervous in her body language as well. What was going on?

Adrien’s eyes widened as he saw Nino lean in, seemingly kissing Marinette. His stomach dropped, Nino liked Marinette?! Why hadn’t he told Adrien? Did he know that Adrien had the smallest of crushes on Marinette? Adrien thought Nino had like Alya.

He watched as Nino pulled away from Marinette, licking his lips. Adrien bit his lip, had Marinette tasted like anything? Adrien’s hand tightened into a fist, how could Nino betray him like this? Sure all Adrien could talk about was Ladybug but as she kept rejecting Chat, he wanted to try liking someone else and he couldn’t choose anyone. They had to be smart, kind and thoughtful. His mind had only gone to Marinette.

But apparently so had Nino. He watched as Marinette punched Nino’s shoulder and briefly glance at Adrien, her cheeks aflame. Adrien felt a bolt of irritation with both of them and turned away from Marinette’s gaze. He looked back at the camera and weakly smiled, he would have to confront Nino later.

The photo shoot went off without a hitch after his small lapse of looking at Nino and Marinette. He went home without even looking in their direction, feeling that irritation turn into anger. He didn’t eve want to look at them, not right now. He went to bed that night feeling angry that Nino had gone after Marinette and sad that he may have lost his chance with Marinette.

 

Epilogue: 

For the next week, even though he said he was going to confront Nino, his anger had gotten to the best of him. He ignored Nino, in every way he could and he didn’t even bother with Marinette. He withdrew from his friends.

But it had looked like Nino had finally had enough and on Saturday, he had trapped Adrien in an alleyway, looking pissed off.

“Dude what’s the matter with you? You’ve been ignoring me this whole week.”

Adrien looked away from him, not answering. Nino frowned and touched Adrien’s shoulder.

“Adrien?”

Adrien huffed and pushed Nino’s hand off of him,

“I saw you and Marinette kissing at the park! How could you not tell me that you liked Marinette!?”

Nino blinked and smirked, “Oh? You think me and Marinette kissed? Man you were seeing things! She was helping me figure out a way to confess to Alya.”

Adrien turned to him, “Really?”

Nino nodded, “Dude, there’s no need to get jealous.”

Adrien blushed, “I was not jealous! I was mad that you didn’t tell me you liked Marinette!”

Nino chuckled and patted Adrien, “Trust me, Marinette will never like me like that. Now let’s go grab a bite to eat! You’re paying of course!”

Adrien’s mood lifted, his anger turning into relief, “Yeah yeah. Let’s go.”

Nino smiled but frowned, “You know you need to apologize to Marinette right? She’s been very sad that you’ve been ignoring her.”

Adrien frowned but nodded, “I’ll apologize later.”

And he did, with a bouquet of a dozen white roses and a dozen pink roses, with a little note telling her to meet up at the school.

The next day Marinette could be seen whispering excitedly to Alya, talking about “delicious pasta” and a “dorky nerd”.


	3. Mona Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 20th: Mona Lisa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dSoZvgYWQ4&ab_channel=TheKpopSubber2

Nathanael was dreading the day Adrien fell in love with Marinette. He didn’t want to face a day where all he saw was them looking at each other with loving eyes. He didn’t want to hear Marinette telling Adrien that she loved him or vice versa. He didn’t want to feel the pain of rejection. He had fallen in love Marinette first, had seen her beautiful smile first. He was the one that had seen her potential for greatness. He knew she would go far in life, especially with Alya has a friend

Nathanael didn’t know what he would do once Marinette was no longer a major part of his life. She was the bright angel that he always looked at. She was his Mona Lisa, his goddess. She could always put him in a daze, with one look or word. But he could never touch her, to hold her like he wanted to. To put his arm around her and just whisper in her ear “I want you more passionately than the sun.”.

But as he watched Marinette talk with Alya, he saw Adrien glancing at her very intently, a small blush running across his cheeks. Nathanael frowned, why could he be thinking? Could he be falling in love with Marinette? Nathanael didn’t want Adrien to steal his Mona Lisa. All Nathanael wanted was a chance to show Marinette that he loved her so much. To make her heart with thoughts of him.

Why couldn’t he gather the courage to ask her out? Have her look at him with that soft look. For her to say yes. But as of now, she was far from him as she could be.

Don’t say goodbye Marinette, don’t look at me with that face. Say yes we could be happy forever with you by my side.


	4. Oh Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 27th: Oh Yeah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRwW4CLQQfw&ab_channel=jiminie
> 
> Last Sunday!!!

No one in this world can replace you….

I’m who loves you more than anyone else…

Nothing at all can replace you….

 

Those were all going through Juleka’s head as she watched Kim put his arm Rose, both blushing heavily. All Juleka could think about is how she missed her chance with Rose, her beautiful Rose. Rose had told her she wasn’t going to wait forever, how she knew Juleka was afraid but that if she really loved Rose…she would have gone after her.

But now, Rose had stopped waiting. Stopped waiting for Juleka to pick up her nerves and confess to someone who already knew Juleka loved her. But just knowing wasn’t enough, not for Rose. She loved being able to show her affection, not stopping for anyone who had a problem with it. She would look at others with big eyes and they would forget everything anyways.

Juleka had been so close to gathering up her courage, to confessing. But on that day when Rose had been waiting, her mother had held her back. She had never told Rose that she had new bruises from heavy handed blows or that she hadn’t been able to walked but it didn’t matter, Kim had taken her opportunity.

Rose would never know or else she would confront her mother and Juleka would never let that happen. If Rose had known, would she have given Juleka another chance? Either way it didn’t matter now.

She turned to Alya, someone she had confided about everything: Rose, her mother, everything. Alya put her hands on Juleka’s shoulder, smiling softly.

“Don’t worry, your time will come.”

Juleka turned back to Rose, Oh she hoped so.


End file.
